Unanswered Prayers
by hansonkali
Summary: AU. Clare and Drew have been married now for nine years and have two wonderful kids but when Clare's ex returns it may spell trouble for the happy couple.


_Moved this from my old account._

* * *

Unanswered Prayers Chapter One

Clare Torres smiled to herself as she stood in the kitchen listening to her seven-year old son Adam trying to explain to his three-year old sister Sarah just how his new toy worked. It was something Clare knew Sarah wouldn't understand, she was only three and whatever you told her seemed to go in one ear and out the other, she was very much Drew's child that was for sure.

Finishing the eggs she had made she put them on a plate and walked over to the table with the plate, "Here you go Adam," Clare smiled again sitting the plate down in front of her son. "Hurry and eat though or you will make us all late," she said trying to sound stern but she knew she failed at that. She could never be stern with her children.

"But maybe I wanna make us late," Adam replied, shrugging his small shoulders as he picked up his fork and started to eat his eggs.

Clare couldn't help but laugh at the words he said. "You want to be late for school?" she asked, her eyebrows raising in surprise. Adam always loved school so she was surprised that he would want to be late.

Adam looked away from his mother, concentrating on his eggs, "Yes," he answered between mouthfuls. "Megan dumped me yesterday."

Pouting playfully as she heard her son, Clare knew he was very much like Drew when it came to the ladies though he had her smarts. Out of their two kids he was the one who was an equal mix of her and Drew both. "I'm sorry about that Adam," she told her son being honest. "I'm sure before you know it you'll have a new girlfriend," she winked, glad that her son was only seven and none of these elementary school relationships were that serious yet.

"I hope so," Adam smiled feeling a little better at his mother's words. "Daddy said the same thing last night when he covered me up and put me to bed."

"I am sure he did," Clare laughed more as she thought of her husband. Of course Drew would tell Adam that, it was typical Drew behavior. She was just glad his womanizing ways had ended their senior year when they got together after she had ended things with Eli.

Standing from the table Clare looked down at Adam, "After you finish eating go take your dishes to the sink then brush your teeth," she nodded before leaving the kitchen. She had to go get ready for work and then drop the kids off at their respective schools. Adam at the elementary school where he was in first grade and Sarah at her pre-school.

Clare was half dreading work today, mainly because she had an interview with some up and coming movie director. It was just a little piece for the local paper where she now worked but it was something. Clare just hated the idea of interviewing someone who was clearly on their way to fame. Every person she had interviewed like that in the two years she had worked at the paper always seemed to have a big ego.

Being drawn out of her thoughts by the buzzing of her cell phone which laid on the nightstand beside where she slept, she walked over and picked it up, a smile forming on her lips as she saw that it was from Drew.

_Hey babe, sorry I missed seeing you before I left for work, you know how it is with me being a busy football coach especially during football season. Just wanted to make sure you remember there is a game tonight. I want you and the kids front row cheering the team on._

Clare just shook her head after reading the text. "How could I ever forget the game?" she asked herself before typing up a reply and then laying the phone down so she could finished getting dressed.

The game that Drew had mentioned was the first of the season, the one that she knew Drew looked forward to the most or at least he had last year, the first year he had been a coach at the high school they had graduated from ten years ago this year.

"Mommy," Sarah's voice broke through Clare's thoughts and she rolled her eyes glad that Sarah had chosen to yell right as she finished getting dressed. Picking up her cell phone again she put it in her pocket and headed to the kitchen where she found Sarah standing by the fridge. The door was open and she was look expectantly at the jug of apple juice that Clare had bought on her way home yesterday.

Clare looked down at Sarah, "Yes princess?" she asked wondering what Sarah wanted though she had a feeling she already knew what Sarah wanted. She wanted that apple juice.

"Juice pwease," Sarah said as she pointed at the jug now.

Clare laughed and sighed, "Fine but you can drink it on the way to pre-school," she told her before turning to get Sarah's favorite sippy cup from the cabinet. Once she had the sippy cup she got the juice from the fridge and poured it in the cup quickly.

"I'm ready mommy," Adam said as he came back into the kitchen, his back pack on his shoulders and his lunch box in one hand.

Clare finished pouring Sarah's juice and she nodded putting the juice up. After it was up she reached down, scooping Sarah up and walking towards the door. "I am too, I think," she muttered before grabbing her keys off the key rack which Drew had built beside the door.

Opening the door with her free hand she walked out, shaking her head as Adam ran past her and quickly got in the backseat. Apparently any worries about facing Megan today were all gone now. "I am betting by the end of the day he has a new girlfriend," she whispered to her daughter who just looked at her confused. Clare hoped that Sarah always stayed confused about boys, the last thing she needed was a boy crazy daughter. At least let one of her kids not take after Drew in the heartbreaker department.

Getting to the car Clare put Sarah in before getting in herself and driving off. Thankfully today neither child would be late like yesterday when they had barely made it, but, then again Adam hadn't found a way to get into the flour today and pour it all over himself and the floor five minutes before leaving the house.

Arriving at Adam's school before she knew it, Clare parked her car and watched as her son got out. "Have fun today," she told him as he opened the door.

Adam stopped briefly and looked at his mom, "I will," he smiled at her. "I plan on asking out Jamie Mason," he nodded his head before shutting the door and running off towards his school.

"Just don't break her heart," Clare whispered as she watched Adam go inside. Clare knew if Adam somehow broke six-year-old Jamie Mason's heart she'd never hear the end of it as Jamie's mother Emma was her boss.

Driving away once she knew Adam was inside Clare drove to Sarah's pre-school and dropped her off as well before finally making her way to work. She couldn't help but hope that whoever her interview was with hadn't already shown up because she was the one running late today.

"It's just not my life unless I am running late somehow," Clare spoke to herself as she pulled into the parking lot of her work and groaned seeing that someone had taken her usual parking spot. It was a car she didn't recognize so she had a feeling it was the person she would be interviewing, unless of course Emma had hired someone new.

Parking a few rows down from her usual space, Clare got out and headed inside. She hoped the rest of her day went well. God knows she didn't need to have a bad day on the night of the big football game.


End file.
